charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Tomes
Containing a vast array of information regarding Demons, Warlocks or other magical beings, spells, incantations, charms, ceremonial activities, and other tips regarding magic, Magical Tomes are books, volumes and encyclopedias used by witches and other magical beings. Certain magical tomes are protected by shields, charms or spells so that they can only be touched by their owners. The Book of Shadows Quick Facts Classification: Good Exterior: Forest Green Italian Leather, Red Triquetra on center of cover Contents: Information regarding Magical Beings, Spells, Incantations, Charms, Rituals Creator: Melinda Warren Owners: The Charmed Ones, Halliwell Family Notable Entries: Dominus Trinus, Warlock Spell, Belthazor, Troxa, Vanishing Spell, Mind Link Spell, Charm of Multiplicity, To Call Upon Our Ancestors, To Banish the Suxen, Zankou Belonging to the Charmed Ones, Prue. Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews , and considered to be the most powerful and magical of all tomesDantalian, Season 3, Bride and Gloom, The Book of Shadows contains entry after entry describing Demons and Warlocks, Low-Level and High-Level, from Belthazor to Zankou and Eames to Shax, numerous pages of nearly every single notable being in the magical community from The Elders to Muses and Fairies to Ghosts, as well as the highest level spells, charms, incantations and rituals, every page painted in the finest calligraphy emphasized by great artistic illustrations. The Book of Shadows is the object of desire in the mind's eye of nearly all demons, warlocks, evil witches and lesser beings such as dark Shapeshifters that know it exists thus the Book has it's own protection barrier that allows only good individuals to not only lay hands on it but to come into close proximity with it. Gifted with the ability to sense potential threats, the Book will either move away from a threat or electrocute the person that it's pages are not to be touched by. Tuatha's Grimoire Over two-hundred years ago, a powerful evil witch known as Tuatha was entombed in the Lost Caves in San Francisco, California along with her Grimoire, a small note book like tome of various spells and incantations. Although it's contents are unknown, it is possible it is similar to the Halliwell's Book of Shadows but on a much lesser scale, possibly containing entries on beings that should be avoided by evil. One of it's known rituals and incantations is the spell to disempower a witch, which oddly enough is a spell contained within the Book of Shadows as well, which requires a fresh human heart to remove powers. Tuatha used the spell to disempower the Halliwell sisters after learning that they had her magical wand. The Source of All Evil's Grimoire In 2002, it was revealed that The Source of All Evil possessed an evil version of the Book of Shadows, with countless spells and rituals to use against witches as well as rituals to empower the forces of darkness. Known rituals include a ritual to consecrate a weapon to kill the Source, as well as the ritual to imbue a knew Leader of the Underworld with the Source's powers. After the Source of All Evil was vanquished by Piper, Phoebe and Paige, a Wizard sought the assistance of the sisters in locating the Grimoire in order to use a spell in the book on himself and managed to trick them into thinking he wanted the Grimoire to prevent a new Source from rising in the Underworld. The Grimoire was later captured by the Charmed Ones and Leo Wyatt orbed it to the Alps.Season 4, We're Off to See the Wizard The Phoenix Grimoire Contents unknown, this Grimoire was owned by the Phoenix Witch Bianca and her mother. Bianca travelled to 2003 from the future and sought to use her mother's Grimoire to cast an Inhibition Spell on the Charmed Ones in order to distract them so she could capture Christopher Halliwell and bring him back to the future with her. Possessions, Confessions and Ghostly Obsessions: A Demon's Guide to Everything Magical Once sold from demonic lair to demonic lair by a former Mercury Demon known as Drake dè MonSeason 7, Carpe Demon, ''Possessions, Confessions and Ghostly Obsessions: A Demon's Guide to Everything Magical is an encyclopedia-like volume describing magical creatures and their actions as well as . One of it's known entries is entitled Lost Souls, which offers an explanation to what a Lost Soul is as well as magically demonstrates the pull a Lost Soul faces through the use of a rope. Other Tomes Other magical tomes have been seen in Magic School and have been referred to by the Charmed Ones and Leo Wyatt during his years as a Professor at the School and Paige's years as Head Mistress. Although the titles are unknown, entries contained within the pages include Poder Maximo, Rathmere as well as various spells used by the sisters and their magical friends. References Category: Charmed Universe Category: Artifacts Category: All Seasons